


Knight in shining PJ's

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Mickey, Fluff, Helping his drunk boyfriend, M/M, Nice boyfriend Ian, and Mickey is a VERY clingy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets drunk and Ian has to go get him at the Alibi at 2AM in his PJ's. He then learns that Mickey is a very clingy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in shining PJ's

After getting a call from Kev, Ian had no choice but to get Mickey at The Alibi himself. It was 2AM and Ian had to get up and get his boyfriend. Mickey was now a divorced man, and instead of going home to celebrate with Ian, he went straight to the bar and got drunk, partying on his own. Ian knew that Mickey didn’t want to drink around him since he stopped drinking. He did sometimes, but just one or two bottles of beer and that’d be it.

 

Ian was too lazy to put on different clothes, so he just put on his sneakers and went out into the street in only his sweatpants and white tank. The summer air felt like a hot breath against his skin and the streets were extremely calm. Luckily their apartment wasn’t that far from the bar, because Ian wanted to go back to bed as quickly as possible.

 

“Ian!” Mickey exclaimed as he fell from the bar stool when he tried hugging him. Ian rolled his eyes and helped him up, “Mick, what the fuck man?” Ian said and Mickey looked confused. He was clearly trying to figure out what he did wrong. He swung his arms around Ian’s shoulders and put his face in the younger boy’s neck. “God, you smell soooo good,” Mickey was kissing Ian’s neck and sucking on his collarbone.

 

“Firecrotch kiss me,” Mickey whined, breath hot behind Ian’s ear. “I want you so bad,” he whined and Ian tried to push him off. Kev was looking quite amused at how a clingy drunk Mickey was. He’s never seen Mickey like that. Hell, no one did. The bar was almost empty and Kev clearly wanted to lock up.

 

“Jesus Kev, how long has he been here for?” Kev shrugged and hung his towel over his shoulder. “I’ll take his money from the rub ‘n tug, it’s alright take him home,” Kev said and he gave Ian a smile. Mickey was still sucking in Ian’s neck and Ian was sure  he was full of small marks already, he pulled one of Mickey’s arm around his shoulder and started walking out, waving goodbye at Kev as he did.

 

“Hmm, you know Gallagher, I’m a free man now,” Mickey said, breathing every word in Ian’s face as he spoke. Jesus, if he’d keep on doing that, Ian would get drunk just by smelling the older boy’s breath. “All yours, y’know?” the words now sounding slurred. “Yeah sure Mick, let’s celebrate tomorrow, now get you to bed alright,” Mickey kept tripping over his own feet and constantly smiled for random reasons.

 

When they walked past an alley, Mickey let himself drop and pulled Ian with him. “Wanna celebrate now,” and with those words, Mickey started kissing Ian, practically eating his tongue and constantly biting Ian’s lips. “Mick..” Ian breathed but Mickey pulled him back. “Stop! We’re going home,” Ian raised his voice and the thug started grumbling under his breath.

 

Ian stood back up and pulled Mickey with him. When they were finally home, Ian pushed Mickey on the bed forcefully – since mickey was hanging onto him like a two year old – and started to undress him. Mickey cupped Ian’s face and pulled him closer, he looked Ian in the eyes and he was practically looking cross eyed from the alcohol. “Fuck me,” Mickey practically begged as he started kissing Ian again.

 

Ian pushed him off and walked to the bathroom. “Gallagher,” Mickey whined but Ian ignored him and took off his tank top. “Ian! I’m gonna be sick,” Mickey cried and Ian ran to their balcony, picked up a bucket and ran back to their room. He was just in time, Mickey grabbed the bucket and started puking.

 

Ian stroked the older boy’s back and tried to calm him down. Mickey was sitting with his legs crossed and the bucket between his legs, face hanging halfway into it. When he was done, Ian took the bucket from him and put it on the floor. “Sorry,” Mickey’s voice sounded hoarse and Ian grabbed the bottle of water on his bedside table and helped Mickey drink some. “It’s okay, go to sleep,” Ian pulled the sheets over the thug’s shivering body and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

He emptied the bucket and placed it next to the bed for if Mickey would feel sick again. Then he got into the bed and took Mickey in his arms. He was cold and sweating, still shivering in Ian’s arms and wrapping his arms around Ian. “I like how you smell,” Mickey whispered as he nuzzled his head into Ian’s neck. And Ian couldn’t help but smile. “I like how you smell, too. Mick,” and with those words, they both dozed off.

 

Mickey might be a free man now, but he wasn’t really. He was fully Ian’s now. And they would have their whole lives to celebrate.


End file.
